Stolen
by MaeMusicMelody
Summary: Two peasant women just want to better their world. The King and his heir busy trying to maintain their kingdom. When a branch of the government goes corrupt, tensions between classes rise. When a young girl has an unexpected, and rather unpleasant, meeting with the Prince, everything spirals. Can these people learn to get along before all is lost? Marcirolli and Jazzwin shippings


_Hello, glad to see you all again. This is a story I am writing for my friends: My sensei, My mama bear, and for me. Sensei Rps as Levi and Erwin, Mama Rps as Jasmine, and I RP as Marcelle. In tumblr our character reallly developed together. Ships were born and that stuff. This is a story that I really wanted to write so IM WRITING IT! OWO_

_I do not own Levi or Erwin or Jasmine (and any other snk character that may come up)._

_(c) MARCELLE UY ~ I DO OWN EVERYTHING ELSE! INCLUDING THE SONGS. I WROTE THE SONGS SO YEAH. DO NOT STEAL OR I'LL HAVE MY COP DAD AND LAWYER UNCLE AFTER YOU!_

_Sorry I really love my songs. _

_Please enjoy the story 3 R&R_

* * *

A tender hand wrapped a child's wound with a piece of fabric. The youngster cringed, scrunching his face as he looked up at the older girl. With a soft smile, she tightened the lose cloth, trying her best not to make him more uncomfortable than he was already. She really wished that she could help him more, but this was the best that she could so with the little that they had. Maybe one day there would be something she could do.

"There you go, Dear." The woman smiled, ruffling the boy's dark hair playfully. "Don't forget to remind your parents that we'll be serving stew tonight, okay Mako?"

"Thank you, Marcy-chan!" The young boy's nodded his head, grinning from ear to ear as he waved goodbye to Marcelle and running off to play with his friends.

For a moment, she watched as the children as they disappeared. She knew he was going to forget, but she always made it a point to tell the children that in hopes that one day they'll start remembering. When they were far from sight, the young woman stood up, picked up her basket of groceries, and walked inside the house. "Ma...?" Her voice muttered into the seemingly empty room. After placing leaving the food in the kitchen, she walked around in search of the other woman.

Outside in the garden, an older woman leaned again a tree with a placid gaze in her dark eyes. Marcelle let out a light sigh, observing her for a moment. The two looked nothing alike. The woman had dark skin and equally dark brown eyes and curly black hair. She was much taller than Marcelle, a busty woman with nice curves to fit her womanly frame. Marcelle on the other hand had a lighter toned skin, a light tan that was more yellow if anything. She had dark brown eyes and raven black, straight hair. Her chest was small, fitting for her small size and petite body frame. Both were beautiful, but they were completely different. Had someone who didn't live in their town see the two walk together, they would have been surprised to hear the younger call the woman "mother".

"Ma..." Marcelle repeated, only to get the same lack of response. "We have a patient coming in an hour... and we should start cooking if we want to have dinner before dark."

"Yeah yeah, Marcy," the woman waved her hand, as if shooing her away like a fly. Eyes still fixated on the castle far off in the distance, she continued to daydream and ignore her daughter's pleas. Ever since she was a little girl, her dream had been to live there. It was so far away, yet, so close in her view as if she could reach out and touch it.

"Jazzy, it's getting late... People are counting on us!" the girl whined, starting to get impatient.

"Just think, Marcy..." Jasmine turned around with a drunken grin across her face, completely ignoring the girl. "Wouldn't it be grand?"

Marcelle cringed, knowing that look on her face. _Oh not this again..._

_**Can you imagine me, a queen?  
Living in that castle  
So close yet so far away?**_

Jasmine began to sing, clasping her hands together and she looked longingly at the castle with a bright grin.

_**How I long for my dreams to become reality  
For that wish I've so longed to see  
Oh, I can't wait!  
No, not another day!**_

Quickly, she grabbed the girl's hands and began to swing her around and dance around the garden.

_**I want to sing~  
I want to dance~  
Oh can't you see that this could really be my chance?  
I want his love~  
Oh I could just scream!  
I want to finally live my dream!**_

The woman jumped up and stood on the picnic table. Stretching out her arm, she pointed at the large castle.

_**Can you see me?  
Standing up there?  
With a smile across my face *pauses* Oh what do I wear?  
How I long to live, my dream come true  
You can see it? See it, can't you  
Oh for this I pray!  
No I can't wait, no not another day**_

Hopping off, she began to drag the younger woman across the field so they could have a better view of the structure, where the trees were not blocking their view as much. Marcelle wiggled out of her grip, and looked at her mother sternly.

_**I do not wish to live in that prison...  
Where those people  
Abuse their wealth, power, their position!**_

She walks forward towers Jasmine, an angry look across her face before closing her eyes and stepping back. Once she reopened then again, her look softened as she returned to her normal self.

_**I know that I'm needed here, this is where I belong  
To help the poor, the helpless, the needy  
And this is how it will be  
That's my only dream**_

Jasmine squints her eyes at the girl and crosses her arms. "Well that sounds like not fun! No fun at all."

"Who said it was supposed to be fun?" Marcelle retorted, mimicking her actions and crossing her arms in the same fashion. "I know where I'm needed, and that is here, in the village."

"But imagine, Hun!" She smiled, placing a firm hand on her shoulder and forcing her to look up at her. "You could be a princess. We wouldn't have to work so hard just to barely get by... we could be happy!"

"I don't wish to be one of those ignorant fools," a calm voice replied, not at all fitting for what was being said. "Would that really make us happy? I don't think so..."

Jasmine watched as the young lady watched back into the house. "That's not what you used to say..."

She remembered how Marcelle used to be when she was little. How she would tell her fairy tales every night before she went to sleep. Its purpose was really to sooth the empty stomachs they usually had when they went to bed, but after a while, the child had become so fond of the stories that she would constantly reenact the scenes during the day too.

_"Mommy!" She had said once, a make shift flower crown on the girl's hair and a blanket wrapped around her body in a dress like fashion. "Look mommy! I'm a princess."_

_"That you certainly are." Jasmine has smiled at the girl, gently picking a petal out of her dark locks. Making sure to put the ladle in a high enough place where the little girl could not reach it, she picked the girl up and took her outside._

_"And you're the queen mama!" Marcelle giggled, taking the flower crown she had behind her and placing it on the woman's head._

_Jasmine's eyes watered and she hugged the child in her arms. "MY BABY!" She chuckled, holding her daughter tightly, pressing the child against her chest._

_"M-M-Mommy... C-can't... Breath!" She struggled to say, having her face pressed in the large mounds._

_"Sorry Hunny, I just..." Before Marcelle had chance to take a breath, the woman pulled her again for another squeeze. "You make me so happy!"_

_They were the only family they had left now. It's always been like this, so it seems, but they learned to make do with what they had. If only she had more to support her... They've always been so generous, helping others around the village when they had so little for themselves as well; sometimes Jasmine wished she could be a little more selfish. That way, maybe, just maybe, life would be a little easier for her little girl._

_"Mama!" Marcelle tugged at her dress, snapping Jasmine out of her thoughts. "When I'm a princess, will you be a queen and marry the King? Oh and do I get to marry the prince?"_

_The childish gleam in Marcy's eyes made her smile again. "Of course Hunny! And you get to have lots of kisses too, if you want." She was teasing her, but in her mind she hoped her child would stay as far away from boys as possible._

_"EWWW! COOTIES!" The child squealed, pushing away from Jasmine and running out into the field again._

_No... She wouldn't have to worry about that for a long time._

Marcelle still had that childish sparkle in her eyes whenever she was out playing with the children or talking to the elderly. It was there when she cooked, cleaned, sang, or danced. It was one thing that never went away at time flew by; except for when the topic of the castle came up.

Jasmine was always half kidding about it. It was a dream of hers to live there, happily and loved, but at the same time she was aware of the unlikelihood of that ever happening. How could it? The King wasn't going to magically find them out here, in a random town at the edge of the kingdom.

All she wanted was for her daughter to be back to normal again. After the new reforms the King let the high priest instigate. The people were in enough hardship without these new taxes and laws. It made her daughter so upset to see everyone suffering so much, and it made Jasmine so sad to see her sunshine fading away.

_**I want to smile  
I want to cheer  
With you my darling, right beside me here  
I want you there  
To be with me  
When I finally go and live my dream**_

* * *

_A lot shorter than I usually write but... oh well.. I'll make the next chapter longer to make up for it 3_


End file.
